


don't ruffle my ears

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Freeform, Hybrids AU, M/M, almost canon compliant, corpse doesn't like his ears getting played, corpse is a cat hybrid, except it's cat hybrids, just 2 domestic shybois in love, no beta and no proofreaders we die like beans sent out of airlocks, sykkuno is just a normal dude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: sykkuno teases corpse and his ears
Relationships: Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 501
Collections: Anonymous





	don't ruffle my ears

**Author's Note:**

> based on what transpired on the stream from a few hours ago when sykk told tina about how to make sure corpse doesn't lie is when you "ruffle ruffle" his ears and corpse says "don't touch em!"
> 
> just pure domestic rotting fluff
> 
> please be reminded that this isn't meant to be taken seriously and that I will delete this fic if the involved person says they're uncomfortable with it.
> 
> this is just a fic!!! please don't try to scream too much about shipping them especially during their streams ;;;

The sunlight filters through their window, warm yellow rays gracing the inside of their bedrooms.  
  
Sykkuno knows this.  
  
He expected it.  
  
A small giggle escapes his lips as he stares at a very prominent scratch on his arm.  
  
That Mathematics degree on Statistics told him everything from the probability and possibilities he should know, everything he should prepare for when he... ruffles a sleepy cat hybrid's ears. Said cat hybrid- Corpse, is currently staring at him with half lidded eyes, and a snarl on his face (more like a cute pout but he's not gonna say that cause he might get clawed more) very, very annoyed- _not_ , about his sleep getting disturbed.  
  
  
  
  
He isn't a morning person, that's for sure.  
  
  
  
  
"Stop that." Corpse groans, low and gravelly voice resonating deep through Sykkuno's ears, as he tries to swat away the incoming hand who he knows for sure is gonna scratch his ears except it ends in vain.  
  
  
  
Damn it.  
  
  
  
His only weakness.  
  
  
  
"Uh-huh." Sykkuno just smiles at him. "Sorry for waking you up." Sykkuno smiles apologetically, and now Corpse feels a tad bit bad, but he'll still sulk.  
  
  
"You could've just left me alone or stayed here the whole day stuck with me. But you had to go and do... that!" Corpse exclaims, subconsciously reaching for the back of his ears.  
  
  
"Uh-humm~." He hums, "But you know Corpse, you like it when I do that right?" Sykkuno asks with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
  
Corpse eyes widen- "I do not!" He almost shouts, at least as loud as it can get for someone who just woke up.  
  
  
"Oh yeah?" Sykkuno raises an eyebrow, a teasing grin present on his face, "even when I do this?"  
  
  
Sykkuno extends his arms out and reaches to Corpse,  
  
  
"eh!" ,  
  
and unfortunately for the half awoken cat, whose reflexes right now sadly did not match with what he could normally do, a warm hand manages to reach and cradle Corpse's head and suddenly slender fingers are scratching his ears and he is left to the mercy of his human boyfriend.  
  
Corpse purrs, immediately going slack and relaxing, as Sykkuno plays with the back part of his ears.  
  
  
  
"You know you can't lie to me, Corpse." Sykkuno says, mocking him.  
  
  
"I hate you, Sy. I hate what you've done to me." Corpse glares at him.  
  
The statement packed no bite, just endeared annoyance lacing his words.  
  
"uh-huh, you sure do." Sykkuno just smiles again.  
  
  
  
No matter how much Corpse dislikes getting played, he thinks it doesn't matter as long as it's Sykkuno.  
  
He's as warm and as bright the sun he once lost and chased around, until Sykkuno reached out to him and made him open up. Playful banter aside, Sykkuno has made his life much better ever since he met the man, and he doesn't think that he'll ever want to live a life without him around.  
  
Sykkuno stops harassing- caressing his ears and he soon moves to stand up, and out of sheer instinct of not wanting to be teased, even through his sleepy daze, his cat reflexes finally leaped in as he jumps out and fall out of the bed, which lead to just Sykkuno laughing.  
  
  
  
  
 _Beautiful._  
  
  
  
  
It's all Corpse can think.  
  
Bell chimes is what Corpse hears for every sound that comes out of his mouth and he's happy to finally see Sykkuno gain more confidence, even if it's just around him, that he can finally laugh without covering his mouth.  
  
  
"I wasn't even gonna do anything." Sykkuno laughs, half wheezing.  
  
  
"I- i just.." Corpse stutters. "It's u-uh instinct."  
  
  
Sykkuno just laughs more until Sykkuno pushes him down the bed and says,  
  
  
"Unless... you want me to?"  
  
  
Sykkuno's voice pitches down, a tone and a sound he doesn't use often, one that is much more sexier as he stares mischievously at Corpse's figure, shocked eyes, and unmoving body.  
  
  
More stuttering ensues from Corpse's part.  
  
  
"I'm just kidding!" Sykkuno moves away," I have to go out in a bit, and I can't be late!"  
  
  
What a fucking tease, that's all that Corpse could really think of.


End file.
